Depressed sex
by Marilyn-Pharae
Summary: ¿A dónde puede llevarte una simple noche de sexo, con tu compañero de banda? Quizá, si Roxas hubiese sabido que más de la mitad de sus problemas en un futuro serían causados por sus siguientes acciones... Probablemente se hubiese detenido. Ax/Rox Riku/Rox


Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados son creación de Tetsuya Nomura, y propiedad de Square Enix y Disney. No obtengo algún beneficio económico de esto.

Advetrtencias: Recomendado, para mayores de 18 años, debido, a que la historia se basa en temas maduros.

LEMMON EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO.

\(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ \(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ \(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ \(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/

La música del club se imponía con fuerza.

Si hubieran querido hablar, tendrían que haber gritado. Pero en ese momento todo aquello que tuviera que ver con sus labios que no fuera llevarse un vaso lleno de alcohol a ellos estaba descartada.

Era el final del primer concierto de una larga gira, y el éxito había sido abrumador. Celebraban por esto y por el hecho de que esto significaba, casi seguramente, el éxito de todos los conciertos por venir.

Demyx y Riku veían como los otros tres casi se caían de borrachos, decidieron entonces que arreglarían a ambos guitarristas juntos en una habitación y al vocalista solo en otra. No tenía los ánimos ni la energía de aguantárselos durante toda la noche, dado que al día siguiente deberían partir muy temprano.

Roxas subió las escaleras con esfuerzo, de los tres era el que estaba mas tomado, riéndose por cualquier tontería, y tropezando unas tres veces por minuto. Sora lo seguía en la lista, solo un poco por delante de Axel, pero el peliblanco no había bebido más de dos vasos y el guitarrista apenas y había probado algo.

- si son aguafiestas… no disfrutaron nada – logro decir Axel. Riku sonrió levemente, irónicamente, quienes disfrutarían el día siguiente de sus cuerpos descansados y sus mentes claras iban a ser justamente ellos.

Minutos después Roxas se dejó caer en la mullida cama del hotel, estaba seguro de que se dormiría tan pronto su cabeza tocara la almohada, pero por lo visto esa noche el alcohol había actuado de manera contraria y se encontraba mas despierto que nunca.

En todos los sentidos…

… Miró hacia la cama de al lado, donde descansaba su compañero de cuerdas, lo observó por un rato, su respiración irregular y sus constantes movimientos le indicaban que tampoco estaba dormido.

- nee, Axel, ¿estás despierto? – murmuró suavemente sentándose en su cama, el pelirrojo se removió entre las sabanas hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared y de frente al rubio. Al igual que a Roxas el alcohol parecía producirle sonrisas tontas en su rostro.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a su compañero estirarse de manera casi felina en su cama, dejando que un poco de piel se de abdomen se reflejara al alzarse la camisa.

Si el rubio hubiera sabido que sus próximas acciones serían las causantes de más de la mitad de sus problemas futuros, probablemente, se hubiera quedado en su cama, pero solo era una probabilidad muy pequeña. Quizás, a pesar de todo, si este fuera un mundo de películas, y se le presentara una nueva oportunidad, hubiera cometido los mismos errores solo para poder encontrar el mismo desenlace.

La piel alrededor del ombligo del pelirrojo se veía tan provocativa, parecía que lo llamara. Si no hubiera estado tan tomado, se preguntaría desde cuando había empezado a fijarse en los hombres.

Pero a decir verdad, no lo estaba viendo de ninguna manera en especial, lo único que veía, en el estado nublado que se encontraba su mente, era un objeto con el que podía descargar un poco de frustración sexual acumulada. No lo veía como hombre o mujer, simplemente una persona que se le hacia muy provocativa.

Lentamente se fue levantando de su cama hasta llegar a la cama del mayor, Axel observó curiosamente cada uno de sus movimientos pero no hizo nada hasta que sintió la lengua del rubio jugar con su ombligo.

Una corriente de electricidad corrió por su espalda y gimió involuntariamente. Roxas sonrió y siguió con su tarea. En ese momento se imaginó como sería estar entre las piernas del otro y escuchar más de esos sonidos, preferiblemente unidos con su nombre, y sintió como su miembro le daba una dolorosa punzada.

- Roxas, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Axel reaccionando. A diferencia del rubio, el no estaba tan borracho y podía diferenciar perfectamente entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. y eso que acababa de hacer Roxas, junto con lo bien que se había sentido, entraba en la categoría de "Muy mal" – ¡Roxas, detente! – exclamó al ver como las manos del menor comenzaban a acariciar su pecho hábilmente, enviando mas corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo.

- Axel… juguemos un rato – murmuró en tono provocativo, con esa voz suave que lo caracterizaba. Y por un motivo que no quiso comprender, esas palabras en vez de causarle repulsión como suponía, enviaron oleadas de placer por su cuerpo y se manifestaron entre sus pantalones. Sin saber muy bien porque una de sus manos viajó hasta el cuello de Roxas acariciándolo antes de llevar sus labios a ese lugar y besarlo. Una vez mas, la alarma que le decía que eso estaba "Muy mal" pareció activarse, pero en su ser se libraba una batalla, la parte que quería lo que estaba sucediendo y que deseaba a Roxas, contra la parte a la que le causaba repulsión y hasta asco la idea de estar íntimamente tan cerca de un hombre. Irónicamente la segunda parecía estar quedando sin fuerzas.

Sencillamente terminó por ignorar la segunda y hacer caso a la primera.

Roxas al ver como sus caricias eran correspondidas se subió por completo a la cama quedando encima del pelirrojo con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de este. Axel acarició las piernas por encima del pantalón y con morbo pensó como se sentirían sin este. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello del más alto, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y después volviendo a bajar. Axel seguía acariciándole las piernas pero luego tomó su cintura y lo obligó a quedar sentado en la de él. Sintiendo ambos las excitaciones del otro y gimiendo con el contacto.

Roxas acercó su rostro al del otro y por primera vez en toda la noche sus labios se unieron en un beso, largo y apasionado, del cual los dos salieron sin aire. Axel sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho al besar al otro y esquivó los labios de Roxas cuando este trató de besarlo nuevamente y se concentró en besar su cuello.

El rubio no tenía la conciencia suficiente como para preocuparse por el rechazo del otro así que simplemente dejo que Axel lo besara donde quisiera. Una nueva punzada en su miembro lo hizo percatarse que ya había sido suficiente de ese juego y que tenía que empezar a desnudar al otro pronto.

Axel ya no batallaba consigo mismo, quizás la vocecita numero dos estaba luchando por hacerse oír, y cuando Roxas comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones y el a imitarlo, escuchó un leve reclamo, pero volvió a ignorarla. El no era de piedra, tenía quizás tanta frustración sexual como el rubio o más, no podría estar seguro, y de la manera como Roxas se pegaba a él, de esa forma que parecía tan necesitada, no podía desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

Estúpidamente, con lo poco que les quedaba de conciencia, de racionalidad en sus mentes, ambos trataban desesperadamente de buscar excusas que pudieran cubrir lo que estaban haciendo. Excusas con que engañarse mutuamente, porque pensaban que a pesar de todo, esto terminaría y que de una manera u otra tenían que buscar la manera de justificarse.

Jadeos, y suspiros, unidos con gemidos ocasionales era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación mientras torpemente trataban de desnudarse el uno al otro. Axel se preguntó por un momento como funcionaría el sexo entre ellos dos, pero ver a Roxas posicionarse ente sus piernas cuando ambos se encontraban sin ropas le despejó cualquier duda que pudiera surgirle acerca de lo que el rubio planeaba.

Podía permitir cualquier cosa, pero eso si que no lo iba a permitir. En una maniobra rápida que dejo al menor boquiabierto se colocó por encima del otro.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – protestó Roxas tratando de voltearse nuevamente. Pero Axel agarró sus muñecas y las colocó por encima de su cabeza.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer a MI manera – le susurró en el oído. Roxas gimió sin poder evitarlo. Sentía la piel desnuda de Axel junto a la suya, la excitación de este pegándose a una de sus piernas y la fuerza con la que lo tenía atrapado. Siempre había pensado que era mas fuerte que el mayor pero por lo visto era mentira.

Lo medito por unos segundos, necesitaba descargarse, y realmente no le importaba la manera, así que sin pensarlo mucho, abrió sus piernas para que el otro se colocara entre ellas, quien lo hizo rápidamente. Ambas excitaciones se volvieron a rozar, esta vez sin ninguna tela de por medio, excitándolos aun mas si es que era posible.

Axel paso su vista por el cuerpo del castaño y recordó la sensación que había tenido al acariciarlo sobre el pantalón, rápidamente sus manos comenzaron a tocar las piernas del otro casi con delicadeza, tentándolo aún mas. Roxas arqueó la espalda por la sensación tan placentera y volvió a hacerlo una vez mas cuando los labios del pelirrojo comenzaron a besar sus piernas.

- Axel… - gimió de manera que al pelirrojo se le hizo muy necesitada logrando que sonriera pícaramente.

Axel volvió a repasar al rubio con su vista, su cuerpo le decía que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no exactamente como, así que se preocupo por un momento por el bienestar físico del otro, ¿le dolería? quizás tendría que hacer algo antes… Acerca de esa clase de sexo no sabía nada… Supuso, que tenía que hacerlo suavemente…

…Pero una vez mas por esa noche mando al diablo a su conciencia, no se creía con la fuerza de voluntad de hacer algo suavemente, y además, Roxas era el que se le había ofrecido, por lo tanto, debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

El rubio se tensó visiblemente al sentir como el otro separaba mas sus piernas y subía sus caderas, su respiración se hizo mas trabajosa, no tenía ni idea de que iría a sentir ahora y eso le daba una desagradable sensación de vulnerabilidad. Trató de relajarse pero pronto sintió el miembro del otro presionando contra su entrada. No le dio tiempo ni de tomar aire cuando Axel entró completamente en su interior de una sola vez y sin detenerse.

Axel estuvo casi completamente seguro de que el grito que emitió Roxas pudo haberse escuchado en otras plantas del edificio, y se inclinó hacia el otro tapándole la boca con las manos. Roxas lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y su respiración se había hecho mas entrecortada, sorprendido, notó segundos después como los ojos del menor se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pero decidió que eran detalles insignificantes comparados con lo bien que se sentía estar dentro del rubio, el interior de este se contraía y lo apretaba fuertemente, enviando placer por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse y otro grito, pero esta vez ahogado por la manos de Axel salió de los labios del rubio.

- Axel… Axel… No… Detente… Aaah… Axel me duele… - comenzó a decir Uruha una vez Axel hubo quitado su mano, entrecortadamente en medio de quejidos a medida que el otro se movía. Axel no podía creer lo que oía. Obvio que no se iba a detener en ese momento y procuró no escuchar los lamentos del rubio.

Roxas dejó de forcejear luego de unos instantes, el dolor tan repentino parecía haber acabado con su embriaguez, sentía como sus músculos se contraían alrededor del miembro del otro, y cada vez que esto pasaba una punzada de dolor recorría su cuerpo. Pero no se sentía con la voluntad de detenerlo, algo en el fondo de su ser se lo estaba impidiendo, Axel tenía una expresión de placer que hizo que sintiera algo calido en su pecho al saber que era gracias a su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se obligó a dejar de hacerlo, aunque era difícil concentrarse en controlar tu mente cuando estas tratando de controlar tu voz para no gritar de dolor. Roxas movió sus caderas un poco y otra punzada de dolor lo atravesó, volvió a quejarse fuertemente cuando el pelirrojo siguió moviéndose.

El menor volvió a moverse luego de unos instantes, debía existir algo que lo hiciera disfrutar de ese tipo de sexo, porque no era posible que alguien se aguantara tanto dolor así por así. Repentinamente Axel agarró sus rodillas e hizo que se inclinara tanto que estas quedaron pegadas a su pecho, y fue en ese momento donde comenzó. El mayor estaba presionando algo dentro de el que lo hacia ver estrellitas, lucecitas de colores, etc y ahora sus gemidos de placer parecían salir de manera descontrolada de sus labios.

Axel sonrió, definitivamente prefería esos sonidos a los sollozos y siguió moviéndose de la misma manera, se sentía mucho mejor que con una mujer, aunque jamás dejaría que esos pensamientos escaparan de su mente. Se inclinó aún más, haciendo la penetración mas profunda recibiendo un fuerte gemido como respuesta cuando comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de Roxas.

Fugazmente se preguntó si el otro no estaría incomodo por esa posición, aunque, si lo estaba no lo demostraba, los gemidos y suspiros salían incontrolablemente de sus labios mientras apretaba las sabanas fuertemente. Axel jamás se imaginó que un hombre pudiera emitir esos sonidos de manera tan continua.

Los movimientos del pelirrojo comenzaron a ser más rápidos, causando un pequeño gemido de incomodidad del rubio que pronto fue reemplazado por los de placer. Axel agarró el miembro de Roxas y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, el menor arqueaba su espalda una y otra vez, sintiendo como su orgasmo se acercaba. Axel siguió masturbándolo, acariciando la punta que ya estaba goteando y apretándola. El placer se hizo demasiado y pocos segundos después el semen de Roxas estaba cubriendo parte de la mano del mayor.

Axel siguió embistiéndolo mas fuerte, sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca debido a la forma como Roxas se contraía aún mas fuerte alrededor de su miembro debido al orgasmo. El rubio gemía levemente debido a la incomodidad de sentirse penetrado con el cuerpo tan sensible. Aoi acercó sus labios al cuello del rubio y fue en ese momento cuando se sintió llegar al clímax. Mordió fuertemente el cuello del otro tratando de ahogar un fuerte gemido recibiendo otro como respuesta pero de dolor.

Soltó las piernas del rubio y se dejo caer en el pecho de este. Ambos luchando por recuperar su respiración. Axel sintió como Roxas se iba quedando tranquilo y al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que el otro ya estaba dormido. Tendría que estar muy cansado para haber podido quedarse dormido con el mayor todavía en su interior. Tan solo le duraron las energías para pensar en eso ya que segundos después ya se encontraba totalmente dormido en la misma posición.

Axel despertó con una sensación extraña, le dolían las piernas, y el lugar donde estaba acostado parecía moverse. Abrió los ojos lentamente e inmediatamente una expresión de pánico se instaló en su rostro. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron sin ningún tipo de anestesia al contemplar el rostro dormido de Roxas. Trató de no entrar en pánico, pero al sentir como su miembro seguía dentro del interior del otro, se separó bruscamente de él.

Roxas se despertó inmediatamente dejando escapar un jadeo y luego un gemido de dolor antes de hacerse un ovillo abrazándose a si mismo. El color rojo cubrió su rostro al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada y con esfuerzo volteó a ver a Axel.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Roxas al ver la expresión de Axel, era indescifrable, parecía sorprendido, arrepentido, asqueado, curioso y todo al mismo tiempo. Roxas trató de sentarse para decir algo pero rápidamente el mayor se levantó y entró al baño dando un portazo.

El rubio se quedó viendo la puerta por unos segundos y trató de sentarse nuevamente pero una punzada horriblemente dolorosa en la parte baja de su cuerpo lo obligó a desistir.

Se levantaría cuando Axel saliera del baño. Pero cuando el pelirrojo salió se encontró con que Roxas estaba profundamente dormido, sin decir nada Axel salió de la habitación a buscar a los demás.

- Nee… ¿Dónde está Roxas? – preguntó un alegre Sora tan pronto Axel llegó a la mesa donde ya todos estaban terminando de comer, a excepción de Demyx quien parecía dispuesto a dormir un poco en la mesa.

- Ehh… Sigue durmiendo – respondió Axel, Sora lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Sabes que tenemos que salir en menos de 20 minutos? – preguntó mirando su reloj. Axel abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Tan tarde era?

- Yo voy y lo buscó – propuso Riku levantándose de su silla. A Axel le tomó unos cuantos segundos reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo.

- ¡NO! – exclamó rápidamente, seguramente Riku se enteraría de lo que había sucedido tan pronto viera a Roxas y el estado de la habitación, si no es que el rubio le contaba por voluntad propia, aquellos dos eran inseparables y no le sorprendería – ¡Yo lo busco! – dijo mas calmadamente al ver que todas las miradas estaban en él antes de salir corriendo a la habitación. – Oye, ¡párate! – casi gritó al entrar al cuarto pero Roxas ni siquiera se movió – ¡Que te pares digo!, No tenemos todo el día – dijo esta vez moviendo la cama donde el otro se encontraba dormido. Roxas protestó algo ininteligible y se cubrió completamente con las sabanas. Axel gruñó molesto y se acercó al rubio quitándole las sabanas bruscamente, el cuerpo desnudo de Roxas apareció ante sus ojos y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle quitado las sabanas, al recordar lo bien que se sentía tener ese cuerpo a su disposición, pero no duro mucho, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se obligó a olvidarlo, resultando que un pequeño sentimiento de rabia hacia el menor por hacerlo sentir de esa manera comenzara a formarse en su persona. Roxas se sentó en la cama con esfuerzo y miró a Axel de mala manera quitándole la sabana y enrollándose en ella.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – protestó el menor dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

- Tenemos que salir en 10 minutos – dijo secamente.

- Perfecto… - dijo irónicamente Roxas antes de tratar de levantarse aun enrollado en las sabanas, y esto junto el dolor se le hizo mas difícil.

- ¡Muévete! ¿Es que no entiendes lo que son 10 minutos? – le grito Axel, el rubio volteó a verlo anonadado sin entender la forma como lo estaba tratando.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me estresas!, ¡Apúrate! – dijo agarrando al rubioo de un brazo y prácticamente empujándolo hacia la puerta del baño. Roxas gimió de dolor por el esfuerzo y miró al otro dolido. No pretendía que Axel le llevara el desayuno a la cama, pero tampoco que lo tratara a empujones.

- ¡No me empujes imbécil!

- ¿Qué? Ahora la princesita cree que merece un trato especial. Estás muy equivocado – dijo Axel a la defensiva.

Roxas se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar al otro dolido, finalmente entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Suspiró pesadamente, antes de quitarse la sabana y mirarse al espejo. Cada una de las marcas en su piel le llevaban diferentes recuerdos de la noche anterior, ya no era momento para arrepentirse, pero aún así lo hizo. Por lo visto a Axel le había afectado la situación en grandes proporciones. A él le afectaba, pero no era solo por el hecho de haberse acostado con un hombre, si no por el hecho de que la actitud de Axel hacia su persona le estaba doliendo terriblemente, mas de lo que quería aceptar. Un toque en la puerta del baño lo obligó a salir de su trance y limpiarse unas lágrimas que no supo cuando habían salido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó bruscamente al abrir la puerta, enrollado otra vez en la sabana. Axel acababa de ver en la cama una mancha roja bastante grande. Supuso que sería la sangre de Roxas y por un mínimo momento se sintió culpable.

- Ehhh… Hay sangre… Q-quiero decir… ¿Sangraste?, ¿Sigues sangrando? – murmuró.

- ¿En verdad, te importa?

- …- Axel lo pensó por un momento – En lo mas mínimo… Si estas así es por tu culpa – dijo con toda la calma, como quien anuncia el clima del día. Roxas no podía creer lo que acababa de oír y se le quedó mirando a Axel con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿MI culpa? ¿MIA?

- Ahhh! Insinúas que es culpa mía? Tu eras el que andaba con calenturas como si fueras un puberto y me metiste en tus… _Rarezas_,a mi no me incluyas – Roxas no sabía si reírse, llorar o patear al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Rarezas? ¡Te recuerdo que yo no hice esto solo! ¡YO no me lo metí a mi mismo, ni TÚ te quedaste sentadito en la cama viendo, bien que participaste, así que déjate de pelear por ridiculeces y lárgate que me quiero a bañar! – Axel se quedó parado en donde estaba, quería responderle algo al rubio pero no encontraba nada lo suficientemente fuerte.

- ¡Ja! Ahora si tienes el pudor que te hacia falta – murmuró entre dientes, Roxas quien a estas alturas ya no podía estar mas arrepentido lo miró con rabia.

- Haz lo que te de la gana, si quieres ver como me baño, hazlo, si quieres largarte hazlo, no me interesa – dijo quitándose la sabana que lo cubría y entrando a la ducha. Una vez mas el cuerpo desnudo de Roxas estuvo al frente de él y una vez más recordó todo lo que le había hecho sentir la noche anterior. Hecho una furia salió del baño lanzando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Roxas se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse con fuerza. Abrió la llave del agua y se metió debajo de esta, su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. Se sentía muy mal, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Estaba totalmente arrepentido, su orgullo estaba destrozado, herido, sentía que no estaba en el piso, sino mucho más abajo. Acostarse con un hombre era algo que jamás se habría imaginado, no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni por un momento, y aunque le hubiera gustado no aceptarlo, había sido el quien había comenzado todo, quien se le había insinuado y ofrecido a Axel como una cualquiera.. Terminó de bañarse con esfuerzo, no quería ni siquiera tocarse la piel, parecía que cada centímetro le doliera y le recordara vergonzosamente que a pesar de todo, lo había disfrutado. Mientras se secaba se juró que no volvería a tomar nunca mas en todos los años que le quedaban de vida.

- Maldito alcohol.- alcanzó a balbucear el rubio.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde debía encontrarse con los demás Demyx se adelantó, dispuesto a reclamarle la tardanza pero lo pensó mejor al ver la expresión del guitarrista.

Cada tanto Axel lo miraba furtivamente y cuando Roxas se daba cuenta, le apartaba la mirada. El rubio quería acercarse a hablar con él, pero cada vez que se encontraba medianamente decidido se arrepentía al no saber exactamente que decirle.

Sora se acercó a él luego de un rato, cuando ya se encontraban en la van y tenían unos cuantos minutos de camino.

- ¿Por qué estas tan apartado? – la voz del vocalista lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Roxas se estiró en su asiento antes de sonreírle levemente.

- Ninguna razón en especial – dijo restándole importancia pero Sora no lo escuchó, su mirada estaba concentrada en el cuello de Roxas y fruncía el ceño. Inconscientemente Roxas llevó una de sus manos a donde Axel lo había mordido la noche anterior. Sora seguía con la misma expresión y el rubio solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente. El vocalista llevó sus manos a la de Roxas apartándola de su cuello. Lo observó por un momento antes de sonreírle pícaramente.

- Era ruda la de anoche ¿nee? – comentó sin dejar de sonreír. Roxas suspiró antes de responderle.

- No tienes idea – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Por eso es que Axel te mira raro? – Roxas no pudo evitar reír por la ironía de la pregunta y se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más.

- Pretendamos que nada pasó – esas eran la palabras que Axel le había dicho hacía casi dos horas pero aún así el pelirrojo había pedido una habitación aparte. Roxas había asentido de acuerdo, aunque esas simples cuatro palabras le habían dolido, por razones que no quiso entender. Ahora se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a Riku sin realmente prestarle atención al programa que cada tanto arrancaba ligeras sonrisas del bajista.

- Roxas… – lo llamó, el menor escuchó y esperó a que el otro siguiera pero al ver que no seguía volteó a verlo a la cara.

- ¿Ahm? – murmuró

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó y Roxas sonrió, Riku no era de las personas que se preocuparan y preguntaran a los demás que sucedía si de verdad no lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, por lo que el gesto significaba, bastante, y por lo que se sentía muy mal por tener que mentirle

- No pasa nada – dijo sonriendo para asegurarle. Riku lo miró no muy convencido.

- Estuviste con alguien anoche - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – Sora me comentó algo – dijo y una vez mas Roxas se llevó una mano inconcientemente a su cuello y no pasaron mas de cinco segundos cuando ya el bajista se encontraba a su lado examinándole el cuello. Roxasse dejo hacer simplemente, se sentía sin fuerzas de hacer nada y solo cuando Riku pasó sus dedos delicadamente por el sensible lugar fue que reaccionó dando un respingo. El bajista rió levemente y le dio un empujón a Roxas, este lo miró molesto – ¡reacciona! Estás como en las nubes, ¿te enamoraste de la vampira?

- No jodas – fue la respuesta del rubio levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño. A Riku no se le escapó la expresión de dolor que hizo el guitarrista al levantarse pero prefirió no comentarlo. En lugar de eso fue hasta el baño siguiéndolo. Roxas estaba cepillándose los dientes viéndolo a los ojos a través del espejo

- Cuéntame. – prácticamente ordenó el bajista, Roxas sonrió y termino de lavarse antes de volver al cuarto con Riku todavía siguiéndolo.

- A ver, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

- ¡Todo! ¿Dónde metiste a Axel mientras estabas con ella? – Uruha no pudo evitar reír, ¡si Axel era "ella"! o mejor dicho, él había sido la "ella" de Axel. Pero Riku no necesitaba saber eso.

- No lo vi en toda la noche. ¿quizás salió? ¿Qué se yo?

- O estaba escondido en el baño y por eso anda con ese humor de perros – comentó como si comentara una investigación de biología, asintiendo para hacer énfasis en que probablemente tenía razón. Roxas lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras Riku esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa por su idea.

- Idiota. – murmuró el rubio empujando al mayor en la cama y acostándose en su pecho

- ¡Si eres fresco! Me insultas y luego me usas de almohada…- comenzó a decir pero no obtuvo respuesta - Roxas… Nee Roxas… ¡Roxy! ¡Hey! – suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta de que probablemente no recibiría respuesta ya que el otro descansaba cómodamente en su pecho. Finalmente y aprovechando del calor que emitía el cuerpo del otro, se quedó dormido.

\(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ \(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ \(^o^)/ \ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ \\ (~o~)/ \(-o-)/ (^o^)/

Quizá éste primer capítulo sea confuso. ._.

Aunque no tenga mucha ciencia, no lo aclaré aquí, Axel y Roxas guitarristas. Sora vocalista. Riku bajista. Y Demyx baterista. (¿porqué Demyx no guitarrista?, porque a pesar de que su cítara sea un instrumento de cuerdas, me provocó más ponerle de baterista, ¿okkay?).


End file.
